


Observed

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Peeping Tom Castiel, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean finds his brother asleep and can't help but kiss the enticing lips, unaware that he's being observed.





	Observed

Dean strolled into the man-cave, a den he’d set up in one of the bunker’s many rooms, the place where a cursed television set had sucked them into the cartoon world of Scooby-Doo, but at the moment, the only puppy-eyed occupant was Dean’s gigantor little brother Sam.  
The young man was draped over one of the La-Z-Boys, snoring gently, a few strands of hair grazing his cheeks. 

As always, when Sam slept, the lines of worry and stress faded, giving him the appearance of a child, a sight which never failed to stir up all of Dean’s protective and mothering instincts.  
Since they’d pushed the boundaries of their brotherhood to incest, however, mixed in to Dean’s nobler urges was the more erotic one of lust. 

To his delight, in bed Sam had turned out to be the exact opposite of how he appeared, morphing from a serious, empathic dude to a sensual, ardent lover, causing Dean to wonder if he’d ever really understood his baby brother at all.

Not that he was complaining. Sam fulfilled every need Dean possessed. Their intense brotherly love, which had always been at the basis of their relationship, was augmented exponentially with the giving of their bodies to one another. 

A smile lingering on his lips, Dean made his way over to the lounger, taking a moment to contemplate his sleeping brother before leaning down to kiss his mouth, feeling a bit like the prince in some fairy-tale.  
To his surprise, instead of Sam coming awake in alarm, the younger man returned the kiss with an expertise which fired up the desire in Dean’s belly like a match set to an accelerant.

‘Dean...mmm,’ Sam’s sleep-filled voice ended the kiss, as he opened his eyes to contemplate Dean’s face, only inches away.  
‘Wakened with a kiss! I’m thinking you’ve been brushing up on your ‘Sleeping Beauty’, he teased.  
‘That’s me,’ Dean grinned. ‘Prince Charming himself.’

 

Never would the brothers have guessed that their privacy was being violated, but the angel standing in the doorway had been witness to the scene.

The first thought to pass through Castiel’s mind was a question.  
Why was Dean kissing his brother on the mouth? 

He’d observed that humans demonstrated their affection with pats on the shoulders, hugs or at most a peck on the cheek, and it was especially true of brothers. Siblings did not indulge in passionate kisses like the one he’d just witnessed.

The second thought was of jealousy, though Castiel didn’t recognize the sentiment for what it was. 

He’d tried to be an equal friend to both Winchesters, though with Sam that had never really been the case.  
Castiel had been the one to pull Dean out of Hell, even if it had been an entirely fortuitous event. He’d just been the first angel to reach the righteous man, as Dean had been known back then. 

But in Castiel’s mind, Dean had become his protegé, a human with whom he shared a special bond, and the fact that he was Michael’s vessel cemented that bond even more.  
At least that was how Castiel saw it; Dean himself had never made any mention of it.

 

Sam on the other hand, was Satan’s vessel and therefore any angel would be horrified and disgusted to be in the same space as such an abomination.  
Castiel hadn’t been particularly bothered by the unkind treatment he’d reserved in the past for the younger Winchester. Why should he be? Castiel was on the side of God and the heavenly hosts, while Sam Winchester was no more than the devil’s condom.

 

However, those events had happened long ago, and things had changed since then. 

It was also true that Castiel himself had allowed Lucifer to use him as a vessel, but it had been in a moment of depression and low self-esteem. It had been for a good cause, or so he’d told himself.  
Things hadn’t worked out as Castiel had planned, but the fact that he’d royally fucked up didn’t diminish the reality that Sam was Lucifer’s perfect vessel, a vessel which had been used and defiled by the devil himself.

 

Castiel might not be the sharpest tool in the box when it came to human sexuality, but Dean kissing his brother so ardently stank of incest, and while the bible spoke of it as having occurred, it was looked on as a sin.

Was it possible that Dean and Sam indulged in sex with each other? If so, Castiel had been completely unaware.

He continued to look on with morbid curiosity.  
By this time, Dean had unbuttoned Sam’s shirt, and was licking his way down the muscled chest, while Sam’s head was stretched back in pleasure, allowing Dean free access to his body.

Castiel was well aware he should turn and go but his feet kept him glued to the floor. 

Between embraces, kisses and the removal of clothing, to leave the brothers completely naked, he watched entranced as the two made passionate and eager love to each other.

 

When Dean finally tumbled his brother to the floor and penetrated him from behind, the sentiment which Castiel didn’t recognize as jealousy became even more acute. If anyone should be sharing such actions with Dean, it should be himself and not Sam, his flesh and blood brother.

 

Afraid that he would be seen now that the copulation had ended, the angel drew back into the obscurity of the corridor.

What he’d observed gave him much to think about. Things could not remain as they were. Dean merited more than Lucifer’s vessel.  
He merited an angel!


End file.
